The Beginning of The End
by v3 the reaper
Summary: Kebenaran pada kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di Kota Inaba telah terungkap.   Sekarang, semuanya telah kembali normal . . .  Tapi,   apakah mereka benar - benar telah menemukan "the true ending" dari semua misteri ini?  . . .   Lets check it out!
1. The Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer:**

**To the point aja deh... (saya ga mau berlele lele...) *LOL***

**. . . "Persona" Punya ATLUS! & "Fan Fic" ini PUNYA SAYA**

* * *

**#01. The Beginning of The End**

**3/20/2012**

_Tampak Seorang pemuda berambut abu – abu duduk sendirian di salah satu kursi penumpang kereta api. Pemuda yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Souji ini, menopang dagunya sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela kereta api... Hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela terasa begitu menyegarkan dan sedikit mengurangi rasa letih Souji setelah mengalahkan Izanami no-Okami. . ._

_Souji masih tidak percaya bahwa Izanami-lah monster dibalik semua misteri pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di Yasoinaba.  
_

"**Syukurlah. . . semua kegilaan itu tlah berakhir." **_Kata Souji dalam hati,_

"**Tak ada lagi TV World, Persona, Velvet room, social links, dan hal – hal yang tidak logis lainnya . . ."  
**

_Beberapa menit kemudian, Souji melihat pemandangan sebuah kota yang mulai muncul dibalik bukit, jarak kota tersebut terlihat sangat jauh dari kereta api yang ia tumpangi. Walaupun begitu, Souji yakin bahwa kota tersebut adalah Kota Yasoinaba yang baru saja ia tinggalkan._

"**Sudah setahun ya? Hhh. . . . Rasanya baru kemarin paman dan Nanako menjemputku di Stasiun Inaba. . .Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. . . "**

_Souji bergumam di dalam hatinya, dan mengambil sebuah foto dari sakunya... Dia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat foto yang dipegangnya foto tsb, terlihat dirinya sedang berdiri bersama ketujuh orang teman terbaiknya._

_Kemudian Souji memegang erat foto itu sambil mengingat – ingat kenangan bersama para sahabatnya ...  
_

***Begin Flash Back*  
**

1 hour ago ...

**- Stasiun Kereta Api Yasoinaba -**

_Souji dan teman – temannya terlihat sedang berkumpul di pinggir stasiun Kereta. . ._

_Ini adalah saat yang paling dibenci oleh Souji, yaitu perpisahan. . ._

_Dari ekspresi wajah teman – temannya, Souji tahu kalau mereka semua tidak menginginkan dirinya pergi. . .  
_

"**Baikah, sampai jumpa lagi."** _Kata Yosuke, dengan wajah yang murung._

"**Semoga kamu sukses di sana."** _Sambung Yukiko yang terlihat berusaha menahan air matanya._

"**Kau tahu, kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi di perjalananmu kami akan datang kesana dengan berlari!"**

_Walaupun Shouji tak begitu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja Chie ucapkan, namun itu sudah membuatnya senang._

"**Sampai bertemu lagi, Senpai."**_ Kata Naoto, dengan pitch yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya._

"**Senpai, aku akan selalu menunggumu."** _Sambung Kanji._

"**Sampai jumpa lagi, Jaga selalu kesehatanmu. . ."**_Kata Rise..._

"**Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, Sensei." **

_Kemudian terdengar suara Paman dan Sepupu perempuannya . . ._

"**Baiklah hati – hati"**

"**Sampai bertemu lagi Big-bro. Bye-bye!" **

_Souji hanya mengangguk pelan, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya._

_Baginya, kata '' Selamat Tinggal '' terlalu menyedihkan untuk diucapkan. Souji terus melangkah menuju ke dalam Kereta Api._

_Namun di dalam hatinya, Souji bergumam:_

**"Aku benar - benar tidak ingin naik ke kereta ini, tapi aku harus melakukannya . . ." **

_Pintu kereta Api telah menutup, kereta api pun mulai beranjak dari stasiun._

_Souji berdiri didepan pintu masuk kereta sambil melihat ke arah teman - temannya yang mengejar kereta yang dinaikinya. . ._

"**Terima kasih atas semuanya! Sehatlah selalu sampai kita bertemu lagi di suatu hari nanti!"**

_Yukiko berbicara dengan air mata yang berlinangan._

"**Kamu akan selalu menjadi Sensei-ku, Selamanya!**"

_Teddie berusaha untuk terlihat tetap ceria di depan sensei-nya._

"**Tolong jangan lupakan kami yang ada disini!" **

_Naoto terengah - engah dan tampak butiran air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. . ._

"**Aku mencintaimu Senpai!"**

_Rise menyatakan cintanya kepada Souji, sambil berlinangan air mata. . ._

**"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, kamu sebaiknya jangan menghindar senpai !" **

_Sahut Kanji. Entah apa maksud dari perkataannya itu? Souji tidak mengerti . . . dan hanya tersenyum._

**"Aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan sewaktu kita bersama!"**

_Chie juga menangis. . ._

**"Bagi kami, jarak bukanlah masalah! Walaupun kita terpisah, kami akan tetap menjadi temanmu!" **_Kata Yosuke, yang berlari disebelah Chie._

_Yosuke dan yang lainnya tampak terengah - engah mengejar kereta itu, dan akhirnya mereka pun berhenti pada akhir stasiun kereta_

_sambil melambai - lambaikan tangan. . ._

**"Bye Bye!"**

**"Se you again!"**

**"Bye...!"**

_So, Inaba disapeared into the distance. . ._

** *End of Flash Back* **

**" Tapi, sejauh apapun aku pergi.. mereka dan semua kenangan ini akan selalu dekat dihatiku"  
**

**. . . To Be Continued . . .**

**

* * *

**

Hello Readers Yth . . .

Thank U so MUCH udh membaca fanfic saia!

Uhm, ceritanya blom nyampe ke / masalah.

Mohon sabar eah, mmkay!

. . .

. . .

Aku ga akan memaksa kalian untuk mereview fan fic ini kug...

Tapi,

bagi yang ingin mereview, silakan deh. . .

...

...

btw,

Thanks for my little sis yg udh "memaksa" saia untuk bergabung di Fanfiction ini... I really really REALLY appreciate it ;)

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. The Red Train

**#02. The Red Train**

_Sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak kereta yg dinaiki Souji meninggalkan Stasiun Yasoinaba. Pemuda itu merebahkan punggungnya ke kursi, Ia menutup kelopak matanya yang sejak tadi terasa berat kemudian tertidur._

_Baru tiga menit ia tidur, HP dari saku Souji bergetar._

**Rrrrrr...Rrrrrrrr...Rrrrrrr...**

Dengan kedua mata yg masih menutup, souji menjawab panggilan HP tsb.

_" Ngh. . . Hallo? "_

_"Oh HI, Sweetheart!"_

_"Sweetheart?. . . ne dari sapa yah? *Yaaaawn* " _

Souji menguap lebar, dia berfikir kalau penelepon kali ini adalah salah satu pacarnya yg ada di Inaba (current Gf: 7 ).

_"Apa Kamu udah lupa dengan suara ku? "_

Suara wanita itu memang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Souji.

_" I-Ibu? "_

_"*chuckle* iya cayang! Ini ibumu. . . Aku dan ayahmu baru saja tiba di Jepang"_

_" Oh, benarkah?"_

_"Uh hem. . . Kami akan menunggumu di Restourant Perancis, dekat stasiun." Jelas ibunya,_

_"jadi, kalau ka- - s- - - " _

_"Hm?. . . Hallo? Ibu?" _

sambungan telepon mereka tiba-tiba terputus.

Souji memperhatikan HPsilver miliknya.

_"Signal LOW? Pantas saja. . . " _

_"brrr... dingin sekali..."_ Gerutu salah satu cewe yang duduk di kursi depan Souji.

_"Iya nih!"_ sahut teman cewe itu.

"_mungkin AC nya rusak kali. . . "_

"_Ya, ya,.. Tapi ni AC udah kelewat dingin! Tau.."_

Percakapan diantara kedua cewe-cewe itupun berlangsung.

Memang benar kata cewe itu, suhu udara di dalam kereta itu terasa sangat dingin. Dan tak hanya mereka, Souji dan penumpang lainnya pun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

_". . . I'm... Frrr- eeezz-iing! "_

Souji mulai kedinginan. Darahnya serasa membeku, dan hembusan nafas yang keluar dr mulutnya terlihat seperti asap.

_"Serasa di kutub selatan! Argh! Sialan. . ."_ Souji mengomel di dalam hatinya...

_"Aku ingin cepat keluar dari kereta yang kaya' kulkas ini!"_

Suasana di sore hari itu, terasa semakin aneh. . . .

Hp Souji kembali bergetar.

_"Oh, SMS. . . "_

Ia mulai melihat isi SMS yang masuk, dan ternyata. . .

_" Lagi- lagi Spam! Gak penting nih. . . "_

Sebenarnya sudah 3 hari Souji mendapat Spam dan panggilan telefon dari pemuda yang tak dikenalinya. Pemuda misterius itu, hanya mengucapkan kata: _"Tolong. . ."_

Apakah Secret admirer si Souji? Ah, ga mungkin, peneleponnya kan' Cowo... Lagi pula Penggemar Souji mayoritas gadis-gadis dan tante - tante.

**Rrrrrrrrr... Rrrrrrr... Rrrrr... Rrrrr...**

Lagi-lagi HP Souji bergetar...

Aneh, padahal ga ada signal... Tapi kenapa bisa ada panggilan tlp?

Souji melihat layar HPnya,

_"Private number? Tch, pasti dari orang iseng itu lagi..."_

Dengan cuek, Souji menutup panggilan tlp itu dan menoleh ke arah jendela yang rada kabur akibat suhu kereta yang dingin. Ketika Souji sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan, sebuah tulisan muncul di kaca jendela kereta. . .

**T O L O N G**

Souji terperanjak kaget dan menjauhi jendela ketika ia melihat tulisan tsb.

_"*gasp* Apa apaan ini?" _Souji memegang kepalanya (kaya' gaya si Adachi mensummon persona)

_"Hahaha... Sepertinya, Kereta ini sudah membuatku gila."_ gumam Souji.

Tidak lama setelah peristiwa aneh itu,

Tiba- tiba Kereta api berguncang ...

suara jeritan para penumpang yang panik (Khususnya cewe di depan kursi Souji) terdengar seperti suara yg berfrekuensi 30000Hz! _"Ugh. . . bisa budeg aku nih!"_ Kata Souji, sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

_"Diberitahukan kepada seluruh penumpang!" _

Kata petugas kereta melalui speaker.

_"Kami terpaksa menurunkan kalian semua di stasiun berikutnya, karena kereta ini mengalami sedikit gangguan teknis... Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Terimakasih"_

Pengumuman tsb membuat para penumpang semakin KESAL!

_"sedikit gangguan teknis? SEDIKIT APANYA? Kami tidak terima!"_ Kata salah seorang penumpang.

_"KEMBALIKAN UANG KAMIII!"_

Keributan penumpang di KA terus berlangsung, hingga akhirnya Kereta api bergerak semakin laju dari yang biasanya. Kecepatannya berkisar antara 3000-5000Km/Jam.

Sebagian dari penumpang terjatuh dari kursinya dan terhempas ke bagian belakang kereta.

Souji yang dari tadi hanya duduk manis di kursinya pun ikut terjatuh. . . Tapi dengan cekatan, ia meraih dan berpegangan pada kaki kursi penumpang yang ada di depannya.

Kereta yang ia tumpangi sepertinya tidak akan berhenti hingga menabrak sesuatu. Tapi dengan kecepatan yang seperti ini, apakah mereka semua bisa selamat?

"_Ugh, kalau begini jadinya. . .aku. . ." _

Souji mulai berputus asa. . . ia tahu kalau hidupnya akan segera berakhir di kereta itu.

Sekarang, pemuda itu mulai kehilangan tenaganya.

"_I- Can't… Stand any longer. . ." _

Sementara itu,

orang tua Souji menunggu kedatangan anak mereka di Stasiun.

"_*sigh* anak itu kenapa belum nyampe juga ya?"_ Tanya Ibu Souji kpd suaminya.

"_Jangan khawatir, dia pasti tiba sebentar lagi. . " _Jawab ayah Souji sambil mengotak atik smart phone nya.

"_Kenapa bisa selama ini? Sudah hampir malam . . . I'm so tired! " _

"_Oh Lihat!" Sahut si Ayah, " Itu pasti keretanya!"_

Kereta berwarna merah itu menurunkan kecepatannya dan berhenti.

Para calon penumpang yang menunggu di pinggir rel KA sudah bersiap – siap menjinjing barang bawaannya. Namun, begitu pintu – pintu KA terbuka. . . Kegaduhan pun terjadi di kerumunan para calon penumpang.

"_Kira – kira ada apa dengan mereka ya?"_ Ibu souji mulai penasaran.

Tampak beberapa petugas keamanan berlari menuju ke arah kerumunan tsb. Mereka melarang para calon penumpang masuk ke dalam kereta. . .

"_Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. . . " _Kata Ayahnya Souji.

"Firasat ku jadi tidak enak. _Ayo kita kesana!" _Balas Sang ibu sambil menarik tangan suaminya. . .

**. . .To be Continued. . . **

* * *

_**Note**:_

_** (1)** Author ga akan **"memaksa" ** para readers untuk mereview ff ini .Tapi bagi yang mau mereview silakan aja dan jangan takut sama saya, cuz **I wont Bite you**. . ._

_**(2) **Persona__ milik Atlus_


End file.
